A cause worth dying for
by Th 1998
Summary: After the failed assault on Haven, Adam was alone. But it helped him remember what he had been fighting for. Making a decision he embarks to Atlas, one last target on his mind. This night the patriarch of the Schnee family would die.


Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Rwby, no surprises there

**I actually got the idea for this story from a review of another of my stories. He gave me this idea and wondered if I could maybe make it a two-shot instead of a one-shot but I kinda feel like it is better suited as a separate one-shot, seeing how both chapters can't really exist together in the same story.**

.

.

.

The moon truly was beautiful tonight. It was a strange thought to have at this moment, Adam mused but he could not help but feel drawn to it. It was a shame that he would not have time to appreciate it's dreamlike beauty to its full extent.

Sighing, Adam let his gaze once again wander the outside of the opulent manor from afar, it's sight truly sickened him. How many of his Brothers and Sisters had died for this Manor to exist? And in it resided the patriarch of the Schnee family himself, the bane of all Faunus.

''And tonight I shall bring about his end.''

Adam grinned sadistically at that thought. He had absolutely no illusion about his chance of survival in all of this but that only fueled his determination to even greater heights. His sacrifice would lead the Faunus back on the right way, it would show them the light again.

Yes, they had abandoned him, listening to Blakes hollow words of forgiveness. He had cursed them, vowed to make them pay for their betrayal of him. But he did not hold that against them anymore. Some of them didn't know better, others had lost their hope, something he admitted had been largely his fault, he had failed them too often.

But not tonight, tonight he would give his life to reignite the fires of hope in his brothers and sisters so they may rise up again in his name. Tonight he once again would become their savior and pave the way for a new age.

But first, he had to reach Jacques. The manor may have been opulent but he knew exactly how well protected it was, military bases were usually less defended than this place. It was after all not the first time he had planned to attack the place but it had never seemed feasible.

But now things where different. Yes, the defenses were more than powerful enough to hold off even a small army for long enough for reinforcements for Atlas to arrive. But he was not bringing an army, just one highly skilled man, striking a single target unconcerned for his own life.

He overviewed the outside once more, it really was more akin to an army base. Guards were patrolling in pairs all around the manor, equipped with the newest military technology you could get your hands on and some that you couldn't.

But they wouldn't be a problem, in the end, they were still normal humans. Most of them probably didn't even have their Aura unlocked, after all, individuals that actually possessed enough Aura for it to be unlocked were very rare. What would give him trouble were the decidedly less alive part of the defenses surrounding the manor. The normal robots would, once again, be no problem at all for him but the Spider droids were another matter.

True, with his semblance he could take them out, but he spotted at least two of them, that alone he could have maybe taken but not together with all the other Guards. They may not be much trouble alone but if they were to attack him while already occupied with the droid he had no illusions about his chances of emerging victorious. Then he started to grin, luckily he did not plan to fight them.

''Time to strike out.''

And with these words he grabbed his trusted blade, ready to draw it the second he would need to and shot forwards towards his destination. He knew that they would quickly notice his attack this way, but he had no interest in going in silent, not only wasn't he very skilled at that but he also needed to set a sign, that he feared nothing, that the white fang feared nothing.

The Manor was maybe still 500 meters away when he noticed the first shots flying past him. Sooner then he expected the first shots began to hit their target, it seemed as if the guards were very well trained. Luckily he was moving to fast for many shots to hit their target so his Aura was not having any problems blocking those that did.

He had already reached the halfway point when he saw a blue glow in the distance. He knew exactly what it was, and got ready to block the shot. The Spider droid had finished charging his main canon and shot a deadly energy blast at Adam. A second before it hit he drew Wilt, absorbing the hit and sheathing his blade again to preserve the energy for later.

But he couldn't afford to stand still, as soon as he had absorbed the attack he was on the move again, running straight at the droid. More and more shots were flying in his direction and a large part of the forces was moving to barricade the front entrance, luckily he would not need it. Dodging another blast of the droid, Adam jumped on its head, using it as a jumping board to reach the Window.

He quickly took in his surroundings, white as wide as the eye could see, how garish. But at least he was alone, almost at least, the only other presence being a lone guard, a guard that obviously did not know who he was pointing his rifle at.

''Put your hands in the air criminal scum and you may keep your life. If you make even the slightest wrong movement I will not hesitate to riddle you with bullets.''

But Adam, who couldn't have cared less for the man's threat if he tried, and he didn't, just reached for his trusted sword. The guard, seeing this, triggered his rifle, spraying bullets all over the place where Adam had just stood. His reaction was certainly impressive, but nothing compared to Adams, as he was already behind the soldier, sheathing his blade.

''Fool, you are already dead.''

''WHAT?!''

This was all the guard managed to get out before his head fell to the ground, soon followed by his body.

Quickly Adam continued on his way, he knew exactly where he was going. He knew exactly where he was going, courtesy of an ex-member of the security forces. The man had fallen in love with one of the Faunus workers and started protesting against their treatment. Jacques responded by leaving both of them jobless. In his arrogance, he probably did not think that some lowly guard could know much of importance. A foolish mistake that would cost him everything.

I didn't take him long to meet more resistance, they worked fast. Turning around a corner he saw at least a dozen guards lined up, ready to bury him under a hail of bullets. But their commander seemed to have different plans, probably greedily thinking about the reward he would get if he managed to catch Adam alive.

''Attention Intruder, if you lay down your weapon right now we will take you in alive. You will receive a fair trial. Comply, or I will give my men the order to shoot you, do not make me.''

Okay, maybe not greedy, just obsessed with following orders but that he could respect at least. Still, he almost found him cute, he was sure that the man honestly believed what he had said. He should make it clear to this human who exactly he was taking lightly.

''Fool. I am no mere intruder, my name is Adam Taurus, High Leader of the White Fang and savior to all Faunus. I have slain countless and my skill remains unmatched. On this bloodstained night, I shall reap your lives.''

Before the guard captain had a chance to react a bullet hit his head throwing him back, huh, so he did have his aura unlocked. The other guards only locked shocked at what had just happened. What, had they never seen anyone shoot someone with the sheat of his sword before? I mean honestly, what wasn't also a gun these days, you would think they would expect stuff like that.

Anyways, hadn't he been in the middle of something just a second ago? Right, the guards, how could he have forgotten? He should probably turn his attention back to them. But looking around him he could only raise his brow, surrounding him were nothing but corpses, had he really killed them all already? Wait, no, there was one survivor, his rifle nowhere to be seen, he had probably lost it during the fight.

But despite his pitiful state he managed to draw his sidearm, impressive, it seems as if this human was indeed a worthy foe, even utterly outclassed he showed no hesitation. But this respect was quickly forgotten when the guard raised the hand towards his own head before closing his eyes and pulling the trigger... how pathetic. Carelessly he stepped over the dead body, ready to continue. This proved to be a mistake. A hand suddenly grabbed his angle. It was the guard he had thought dead, a crazed smile and a distinctive lack of blood on his hand. The man obviously possessed aura, he had been tricked.

''Not so fast bastard, we ain't dying here alone.''

And with those words he exploded, the shockwave slamming Adam against the wall. He cursed his own foolishness, his aura had shielded him for the most part but now he had dangerously little left of it. He had never expected the human to do something so drastic. He could see a small fire burning one of the curtains, his arm felt slightly numb and on his leg, a small patch of frost had formed. What kind of insane dust concoction had this human mixed together? Adam was sure that this had not been an officially produced explosive. It was impressive the soldier hadn't blown himself up with it long before now.

The explosion also would make his position even more obvious than it already was, he had to continue moving forward quickly. He was on a timer, after all, he fully expected Jacques Schnee to evacuate into the Manors very own safe room, not that it could stop Adam for long but long enough for reinforcements to arrive.

Running around another corner and entering the door to his right he gave a relieved sigh, no one in sight, he had made it in time. Adam had to admit that the location was well chosen; he had never excepted this room to contain a safe room. Honestly, who put something like that into his private theatre? Why did that guy have a private theatre anyways? But he supposed this was smart, after all, who would expect this location? And even better, he knew Jacques wouldn't expect him to know it either.

He quickly withdrew himself into the dark corner of the stage, getting ready for a dramatic entrance, he had a reputation to keep after all. He didn't have to wait long, about two minutes maybe, until the door opened again and the Schnee patriarch entered the room, his personal guard by his side. They made a straight line towards the stage, and the safe room that Adam knew was hidden under it. Then the Guard in the front suddenly stopped and the rest followed.

''There is no use hiding, we know you are there Taurus.''

So much for hiding then. Slowly he made his way out of the shadows until he stood about ten meters away from Jacques and his guards, they truly were a sight to behold. White armor, because of course it was white, that covered the entire body, leaving no openings. Helmets shaped like the helmets of knights, their eyes glowing red, most likely capable of heat and night vision.

But it was not just the armor that reminded him of a knight, in their hands they confidently held longswords, Adam would bet his left hand that they were outfitted with dust chambers. Letting his eyes wander to the soldiers in the back, he noticed that not all of them had chosen weapon fitting their knightly appearance, their hands holding the deadliest looking rifles Adam had ever lied his eyes on. And he had seen a lot of rifles in his life.

''Nice toys you got there Schnee.''

''Adam Taurus, how did you learn of this place?''

Jacques had chosen to just overhear his comment, how rude of him. Well, he was probably more concerned with his secret safe room not being all that secret anymore. Adam let out a sinister chuckle.

''You really need to be more careful how you treat your employees, especially those that you fire.''

Jacques clicked with his tongue.

''That is most regrettable, I supposed I have to take care of these matters tomorrow. I cannot allow such information to get out to anyone that does not absolutely need to know, especially not to mongrels like you.''

Adam was sure that the Schnee patriarch would be surprised to learn just how much less he would have to spend on security if he just stopped being such a huge asshole. Not that it would matter, he had but minutes left to live.

''No need to worry about that, I assure you, you won't leave this room alive.''

Jacques just lifted his Eyebrow.

''And how do you hope to achieve this, I saw the chaos that you left behind, you can't have that much aura left. My men outnumber you twelve to one and more are on their way. You have already lost.''

''I could just kill you before any of them has a chance to do something, white suits are not exactly good at stopping bullets... nor do they look good.''

But Jacques did not look concerned at Adam words.

''Contrary to what you may believe about me I have my aura unlocked, after all, it would not do for some rabble like you to someday get lucky once.''

Adam had indeed not expected this but he supposed it made sense. There was no way better to protect yourself from violent death then Aura, well that and a big gun. Still, he doubted that the man had a very strong Aura, it would not take much to break it. He got ready to strike, his voice filled with confidence.

''That matters little. I am your judge, jury, and executioner. With blade in hand shall I reap the sins you have committed and cleanse you in the fires of destruction. I am Adam Taurus. Your end has come."

And with that he struck, the guards had expected him to, they had, however, not expected his semblance. Most of them died without even realizing what had happened, their bodies falling to the ground lifeless, deep gashes in their armor. The rest were thrown across the Stage, their Auras allowing them to survive, Adam noted that the Schnee patriarch was part of them. But he had no time to marvel at his work, turning to the side he barely managed to avoid the sword of the one guard that had managed to withstand his initial assault, most likely their leader.

Seeing his attack miss, the man quickly raised his sword back up again towards Adams's face. Adam got ready to dodge the blade when the man suddenly let go of it, letting it fly high above their heads. This managed to distract Adam for the shortest of moments wich the other man used to punch him in the face before catching the falling Sword by its blade and smashing its hilt into the side of Adams's head.

He could barely stay conscious, this blow had cost him the last of his Aura. He could feel blood running down his face and realized that he had to end this quickly. Ducking under another sword swing Adam left the man behind and made his way over to the form of Jacques Schnee and the two remaining soldiers that had survived his Assault.

But the soldiers had regained their bearings and began to put their rifles to use. Adam managed to absorb some of the hits with his blade but many more found their goal, ripping big holes into his body.

But it was not enough, he would not give up that easily and so he once again he made use of his semblance. The resulting attack was much weaker this time, having had much less energy in it, but it was enough to kill one of the remaining guards. The other had sought protection behind the body of his comrade to survive the attack and was now running towards Adam. The man had drawn a knife from his belt and swung it towards Adam in a high arc. Waiting until the last moment Adam dodged below the blade and rammed his sword through the man's chest, immediately pulling out the sword again and continuing his charge towards Jacques before the last soldier could catch up.

''I've got you now!''

And with those words, he charged at the now lone Schnee who had raised an expensive-looking revolver to stop Adam in his tracks. The first shot missed Adam, the second and third hit but did nothing to stop Adam's mad charge. Before Jacques could fire a fourth time Adam had reached him and raising the sword high in the air he swung down.

He felt the blade penetrating flesh and knew that he had done it. Looking behind him he could see the last of the Guards, desperately trying to raise his Sword one last time, Adams sword buried deep into his chest. He struggled for a few more seconds before finally growing limb. Adam pulled out his Blade before turning back to his Jacques, panic now filling the man's eyes. With shaking hand he once again raised his weapon.

''NO, THAT CAN'T BE, WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE, STAY AWAY!''

Each question was punctuated by another shot finding it's way into Adam's flesh. This, however, achieved nothing but making Adam even more determined, letting go of his Sword, having done its final duty, he reached towards the Schnee patriarchs throat and pressed down. He could feel the man struggling against his iron grip but he would not let go.

''Because I fight for something bigger than myself. I am but a manifestation of those ideals and ideals can't be killed.''

Jacques voice sounded desperate but was still filled to the brim with contempt.

''That cannot be, me, killed by some dirty beast.''

''Goodbye Jacques Schnee, your death shall set my people free.''

And with those words, Adam put the last of his strength into the hands still around the man's throat.

The snapping sound echoed through the now empty theatre and he knew that his work was done. With this in mind, his legs finally gave in and he collapsed on the ground. He knew that this was it, there was no coming back from the wounds inflicted on him, it was a small miracle that he had managed to keep standing for so long, driven by nothing but sheer determination. But that didn't matter anymore, all that did was that he had achieved his goal, today would mark the day that faunus could once again dream of being free.

And that was enough for him.

And so Adam Taurus died, a final smile forever etched into his face.

.

.

**.**

**Well, that was it, hope you at least somewhat enjoyed it. As you can see this story is similar to my other featuring Adam but yet very different. As always every review is welcome. As are suggestions for stories or any questions you might have.**

This story has not been beta read yet.


End file.
